When a cellular phone and a Bluetooth device having a Bluetooth® communication function are connected through HFP (Hands Free Profile) or HSP (Headset Profile), an incoming call to the cellular phone can be notified by sound or vibration of the Bluetooth device. Further, the operation of the Bluetooth device enables answering an incoming call, making a call, and ending a call, for example.
Furthermore, if phone book data of the cellular phone is transmitted in advance to the Bluetooth device, a caller who has made a call can be specified on the Bluetooth device during an incoming call.
Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a handsfree apparatus for use in a vehicle that synchronizes phone book data and outgoing/incoming call history data by establishing an automatic connection with a cellular phone through PBAP (Phone Book Access Profile). In Patent Literature 1, the PBAP connection between the cellular phone and the handsfree apparatus for use in a vehicle is established at a predetermined timing in the state where the cellular phone is in a waiting state within a Bluetooth communication range.
In Patent Literature 1, however, transmission of the phone book data to the Bluetooth device through PBAP is not carried out during the incoming call. For this reason, caller information may not be displayed with the latest data registered in the cellular phone. In other words, when the phone book data stored in the cellular phone is edited after the transmission of the phone book data, the caller information cannot be displayed with the latest edited phone book data. Accordingly, the caller information to be displayed during the incoming call is different from the edited phone book data. In the case of receiving an incoming call from a call counterpart newly registered in the phone book data after the transmission of the phone book data, caller information, such as a caller name, cannot be displayed on the Bluetooth device.
While the phone book data is not transmitted in advance to the Bluetooth device, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique in which caller information is displayed on a Bluetooth device by using phone book data which is stored in a cellular phone and which is searched based on a caller telephone number included in an incoming signal from a base station.